


That Exists?

by shadowfalcon



Series: The Walking Dead Supernatural Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dream blowjob, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rickyl, Slight Beth Greene/Carl Grimes, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, and other supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfalcon/pseuds/shadowfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies ended up being real so why can’t vampires and other supernatural beings be real too. It just so happens the governor is one and he’s after blood; rick’s blood too be precise. So what happens when he get what he wants and what will Daryl do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as of right now Sam and Dean won't be here and they really won't be for quite a while so hang in there if you really wanta seem them. That being said some things may be confusing in later chapters if you don't read Losing Hope and Leaving Home as it does explain a few things about some characters that will pop up. As always comments are always welcomed so please enjoy!

Daryl was on watch tonight. Rick knew that, but he could hear the moans and groans of the walkers against the fence as soon as he stepped out into the chilly night air to deliver the man his dinner. As he walked up to the watch tower the walker moans only seemed to intensify as he reached the door. Only once he was within the confines of the tower were the noises slightly abated. They would have to go take care of this walker problem before the small sounding horde breached their fences. 

Ricks sighed and walked over the man on watch, handing over the bowl of rabbit stew Carol and the other women had cooked up. The only reason they had the rabbit was because of the shaggy haired redneck. Ever since the farm fell the two of them had gotten closer. Much closer, to the point where neither had to say a word for the other to know what they needed. Then after Lori…Daryl helped pull him back from the brink of insanity. Rick knew that without Daryl they’d be lost. He’d be lost. However, that was all in the past and this walker problem had to be the forefront of his mind, not his ever evolving relationship with Daryl. 

“Walkers on the fence, we gotta take care of them.” Rick said to Daryl as he leaned up against the wall beside him. Daryl continued to look out the tower, but responded to Rick all the same in his rough voice. 

“Yeah I know, been hearing and seeing it for a while now, just wasn’t bad enough to get anybody.” 

Rick nodded and pulled off the wall slowly, “I’ll get Glenn, Michonne, and maybe Maggie and some others. We’ll clear them out.”

“My shifts ‘bout up I’ll come down too.” Daryl said. They both left the tower and gathered the others up. They nodded to Tyreese as he was taking up his shift in the guard tower. Good thing no one was asleep yet, with all the extra people from Woodbury they would need all the help they could get in the next few weeks to reinforce the fence or another herd like the one they’d seen could possibly get through. Already in his head Rick was planning runs into the nearest towns. 

By the time they had gathered the others and got back outside more walkers had gathered at the fences. All of them were shaking the fences making them look much less protective and more like a cage keeping them inside. Seems as though they had gotten to the fences just in time. 

“Alright everyone grab a weapon, we need to get this done quick.” Rick announced to the small group of them. Already he himself had a crowbar out and ready to stab some of the walkers in the eye. Daryl was right next to him with his hunting knife ready and before they headed off the two shared a confirming nod. More and more often they would do this; it really did show just how much the two trusted each other. 

Dusk was settling and day was turning to night as they killed off the last of the remaining walkers. All of them looked the fence over, it certainly needed some repairing. “We’ll need to repair this soon, go on some runs.” Rick stated his hand waving to the fence as he spoke. 

“Me and Maggie saw this hardware store in a town close by. We can make a run there tomorrow.” Glenn said, all of them putting their weapons back in the bins they kept them in. 

“Yeah. Me, you, Maggie, and Daryl will head there and get what we need, but let’s wait a few days, so we know exactly what it is we’ll be needing.” Rick said.

“Two days then.” said Daryl with a nod. It would be a simple run, Rick reasoned with himself. Yet something was nagging at the back of his bead. A gut feeling that something was going to go wrong within the next few days. Rick just shook the feeling out of his head and went back inside the cell block with the rest. This feeling he had an even bigger reason for him to go with the small group on the run. If something was to happen to any of them…Rick didn’t want to think about that, not now. Just get some sleep in preparation for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had slept in. Dawn had already begun and the sky was bright when he finally opened his eyes. In the distance he could hear Judith’s cries, no doubt she was either with Beth or Carl. One of the two would have come to get her if he wasn’t already up and about. 

Yawning, he stretched and changed into some cleaner clothes than those he had slept in. Most of their people had already ate the breakfast that was probably already mostly gone. Looked like Rick was eating the scraps of whatever had been left that morning. Walking down to their dining area Rick saw, and it really shouldn’t have been that surprising, that Daryl had Judith and was feeding the growing girl some of what looked to be a bowl of watery oatmeal. 

“See ya got her eating that mush and she’s not fussing.” Rick said. Smirking as he watched Daryl perfectly cradled his baby girl in his muscled arms. 

“Weren’t that hard, you just ain’t good at it.” Daryl replied holding out the bowl he had just been feeding little asskicker from, “Here saved ya this before I started feeding it to her.”

“Thanks.” Rick said. He couldn’t help but think about how good they were doing at the prison. His daughter was healthy, Carl seemed to finally seem to perk up to everyone else but his father some after being stuck on farm duty with Rick. Currently, said son was chatting away with Beth. The two them seemed to be getting closer and Rick couldn’t help but be curious of his sons life. In the corner he could even see Hershel glaring at Carl from a distance, it was quite comical really. Beside him Daryl handed Judith over to him as Rick finished eating himself. Rick cooed at her as Daryl leaned back up against the wall. 

“So man, this run we’re going on, you really coming with?” Daryl asked, peeking out from under his hair at Rick. 

“Yeah” said Rick. 

“Thought you were done with runs, doing the farming and all.” Daryl retorted. 

“Yeah well can’t stay lock up behind these fences all the time, have to get out once in a while. Thinking about taking Carl with us too.” Rick said, Daryl remained silent, “It’ll be good for him. Though I wanted to ask you if you’d take him on a hunting trip, he asked me a while ago if you’d teach him.”

“I’ll think about it.” was all Daryl said. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rick was out by the weakened fence with Daryl, Glenn, and Michonne. One other was out with them, his name Artie Mcdow. Artie was once a young aspiring architect that had ended up in the prison. He had been found on the road a few weeks ago, about a month maybe after the people from Woodburry came to join their group of people. Rick had called Artie out with them as he said that he could help them all with the reinforcement work. As it turned out the reinforcement was going to take a lot more work than they had anticipated. 

“We’ll need a lot of things to get this back to where not a single small herd can get through.” stated Artie as he paced before the fencing.

“I’ll come with, to make sure we get all the right things tomorrow. Like the lumber, no doubt you would know what to get there, and of course we’ll need steel rebar and maybe some concrete and such to make this thing damn near impenetrable.” his pacing stopped and he turned to the others, “Of course all of this is coming from a home improvement store so we shouldn't have much trouble finding basic materials like that. For today lets put some wooden bracing against this.”

Everyone got to work. It was a small job, and yet by mid-day each and every one of them was ready for a good break. The only problem was they all wanted to get the bracing done as soon as possible. It was decided Rick and Daryl would continue for now and when the others had eaten they would take their own break. They worked in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Normally they worked together in silences like this, so neither of them were particularly bothered by the fact that the other wasn’t speaking. 

“I’ll teach Carl.”

“What?” asked Rick. Daryl’s statement was unexpected in the silence they had developed. 

“Hunting. I’ll tech Carl, He’s a good kid.” said Daryl without looking up from his work. Rick smirked.

“I’ll tell him that when we get our break then.” Rick said and looked up at Daryl as he wiped the sweat gathering upon his brow. Daryl seemed to be just as tired as Rick himself was. Rick watched as Daryl’s biceps flexed as he placed another bracing, a drop of sweat slowly rolling down the muscle. He couldn’t help but see how the others shaggy, too long hair swept in front of his amazingly blue eyes. That was when Rick saw it, Daryl’s beauty mark right by his lips. The lips he couldn’t help but want to kiss in that moment and…wait what was he thinking. A flush encased Rick’s face as he went back to work hammering in the brace he was working on. 

What was he thinking? This was his right-hand man, his best friend of sorts and he wanted to kiss the man. He wasn’t gay, at least he never thought of a man in those kinds of terms before and Daryl wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. He was one of the straightest men Rick had ever met. Anyway, he was pretty sure there was something going on between him a Carol. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t stop thinking about the man. If he was being honest with himself he wasn’t even sure if he himself was really completely straight. He’d never experimented before, him and Lori got married too early for that. In essence, Rick had never really thought of men like that before but Daryl, well he was just…Daryl. Rick had to admit it though Daryl was quite attractive for a male. Anyone would be lucky to have him and man he needed to stop thinking these things before he did something stupid. That was when he realized he was being called out to. 

“Rick, hey man you paying attention?” It was Glenn. 

“Hum, Yeah sorry, just thinking.” Rick replied, stopping his work. 

“The rest of us will take over from here, it shouldn’t take too much longer anyway.” Glenn said taking the hammer from Rick. 

He hadn’t known he was dwelling in his thoughts for so long. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes of thinking about Daryl and his lips and eyes and…‘Stop it Rick, you can’t be thinking like that about your best friend, that so happens to be your right-hand man.’ Thought Rick as he walked up to cell block C. He didn’t see the man polluting his every thought as he walked up to the doors, meaning he had been more lost in his thoughts while working than he thought that he had been. That didn’t matter now though, it was time to eat and talk to Carl. That would be a challenge enough being completely focused, let alone thinking about Daryl. And there his son was talking with Beth, who had Judith quietly cradled in her arms. 

“Carl,” Rick called out, “Come here, gotta talk to ya.”

Carl nodded at him and made to move toward him. Rick couldn’t hear him but he defiantly saw how Carl said something to Beth that Rick assumed was along the lines of, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Yeah what is it dad?” Carl says. It had only possibly been a couple of months since the governors attack and since both of them had really stopped, for the most part, going on runs. As Carl liked to joke, Rick had become their resident farmer. 

“I want to talk to you about something,” Rick said, the two of them sat as he began talking, “Tomorrow we’ll be going on a run for some supplies to strengthen the fences. Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Artie, and I was think Me and you could join them. It’s been what, a month or two since we’ve really been outside the fences, you alright with that?”

“Yeah, I mean Daryl and Michonne’ll be out there too we’ll all be fine.” Carl said. Rick was proud of his son, he’s done good at the farming and helping, but at some point he knows he had to let his son do things outside of the walls. And a least this time he’ll be there to make sure Carl stays safe. ‘Him and Daryl that is,’ Rick thinks. He knows he could leave the care of his children to Daryl, the man probably already viewed them pretty close to family, especially Judith. 

“Alright then, be ready by sunrise tomorrow that’s when we leave.” Rick said and right as Carl stood to leave Rick added, “Oh and Carl.”

“Yes” the pre-teen said.

“Daryl said he’d start teaching you how to hunt sometime, just talk to him about it.” said Rick and he didn’t miss the way Carls eye lit up as he smiled back at his father.


	3. Chapter 3

How had this happened? That was all Rick could think as pleasure took over his body. He didn’t think that this could ever happen, and yet there the other was down on his knees, sucking on Rick’s erect member. The shaggy haired male was bobbing rhythmically up and down him, all the while swirling his tongue around the head causing immense pleasure to shoot up Rick’s back. 

“Daryl” Rick moaned wantonly throwing his head back as the other caressed his slit with his tongue before swallowing him all the way back up to the hilt. Rick had never seen such an alluring sight before him. For the first time in his life he wanted to be taken by another man. To be one with the one he wanted to spend the rest of the apocalypse with. 

The blue eyed man looked up at Rick just as he feel as though he was going to go over the edge only to have the man in front of him disappear before his eyes. 

“Wha---” 

…

And then his eyes opened, it was all just a dream; a very vivid dream of Daryl, his best friend, sucking him off. God what was wrong with him, he thought. He couldn’t be having dreams like this about the man that only thought of him as a brother…it was wrong. 

Throwing his thin blanket off Rick saw just how bad of a problem he had straining behind the cloth of his boxers. Running a hand through his unruly locks of curls he bit his lip with a sigh. What was he going to do about this…and for that matter what was he going to do about these developing feelings for his friend? Was it just about lust or was it something more? 

Rick sighed in frustration; it was too early to be thinking about these things. He really should be getting more sleep for the day ahead not thinking about thinks like this. Throwing himself back onto his bed he made a sad attempt to get back to sleep. It was going to be a very long had for Rick. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The entire original prison group and their only resident with architectural knowledge was in their impromptu lounge area discussing just what was going to happen the rest of the day. Who was going to the run for supplies, and what they would be looking for as more was need at the prison than just support for the fences. They were in a constant need for food and medicine. 

Rick had already gotten the list from Hershel on the specifics of the medicine that they were on the look for so that was not going to be a problem. It seemed to only thing that they were really discussing was who was going to go on this run and for how long they thought it was going to take. 

“So if we have Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Artie, Carl and I going we just have to figure out who’s doing what,” Rick said, “What’s all there Maggie, you and Glenn have been there before right.”

Rick didn’t want the control of the group any more, that was why they had set up the council and he would prefer if they could all keep it that way. Less stress was involved when he didn’t have to worry about so many things. 

“Well it’s not that far away and there’s a home depot, and I think a construction site. That could be useful.” Maggie said looking to the others. It was sound to split to search both when they would have enough people to search and that’s just what Michonne suggested. 

“Slit in two groups, I’d make it faster, more efficient.”

“Well I’ll need to be in the construction yard then,” Artie spoke up quietly, “Some things we could use might be there and I’d be of better use there if something isn’t labeled or whatnot.”

“Carl any input?” Rick whispered to his son. He wanted the boy to feel as though his word would really affect the group and not just a kid anymore. The apocalypse had certainly made him grow up faster than Rick would have liked, but he wanted Carl to know that he knew this as well.

“Well” Carl spoke up, “Me, dad, and Michonne can scope out the Home Depot.”

The group looked to him and contemplated for a minute. It certainly wasn’t a bad plan and the three of them did work well together. 

“Alright then it’s settled. Michonne, Carl, and I can search the supply store while Maggie, Glenn, Artie, and Daryl got over the larger construction site. Sound good?” Rick said. Not a one objected to the plan of attack making that the end of their little meeting before the run the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well It's short but hey there it is. That was also my first time writing anything like a sexual scene so....yeah. Anyways, the next chapter I am hoping to get done in the next few days. As always any comments are welcomed and if there are any glaring grammar mistakes just let me know and I'll try to fix them.


End file.
